Dance  Sway
by Moonlight-Arashi
Summary: ScottOC a random scene that is part of a ScottOC story  that will not be finished . Scott and Emilia  the OC  dancing to Sway by Pussycat Dolls. Try reading the sections when the lyrics just above it is being sang...I tried timing, sorta worked    0


"Dance with me?" Emilia gently tugged Scott's hands onto her waist, "just this one?" the young woman breathed against his lips, her hands coming up to press against his chest.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Just this one?" he moved his thumbs in little circles, "must really like the music then,"

_**When marimba rhythms start to play**_

_**Dance with me, make me swayLike a lazy ocean hugs the shore**_

_**Hold me close, sway me more**_

Emilia rotated her hips seductively in time with the music, "Well, you know I excel in Lumba..." she lowered her eyelashes and gaze down to her white hands on his maroon shirt, distracted briefly before her warm brown eyes flickered back up.

_**Like a flower bending in the breezeBend with me, sway with easeWhen we dance you have a way with me**_

_**Stay with me, sway with me**_

"Right," Scott answered lazily, "but don't you think..." he pressed his forehead against Emilia to watch her large eyes widen in pleasant surprise, "...that's not what this music calls for?" he gently pecked those tempting lips.

_**Other dancers may be on the floorDear, but my eyes will see only youOnly you have that magic technique**_

_**When we sway I go weak**_

Emilia slid her hands upwards over Scott's shoulders, she pressed herself closer, "Oh? Then what do you suggest?" using her arms to draw Scott's head closer, Emilia vanished his smirk with the only way she's familiar with. A deep tongued french kiss.

_**I can hear the sounds of violinsLong before it beginsMake me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now, give me more**_

Scott pressed back, not even bother to look as he caminita-ed them into the dance floor, "You know how I love Tango," he mumbled into her mouth, "and I also know as a fact you excel in every Latin dance."

_**Sway me, make meThrill me, hold meBend me, ease meYou have a way with meHey, yeah, sway me**_

_**Sway, sway, sway**_

The young woman chuckled deeply as she did a slow lapiz, "I do, dear," she drew up again and pressed another kiss on his lips, "you remember your facts very well," she purred, one of her leg stepping between his in a mordida.

"Of course," Scott whispered back, giving another kiss before drawing away to let her spin, "can't possibly disappoint," he closed the distance again, catching her thigh just as she hooked her leg onto his.

Emilia's dark eyes flashed, "You talk even sweeter than you taste," she let him drop her into a dip, kicking her free leg up at the music climax, and pressed a finger against his advancing lips, "don't know how that's possible," she straightened again before dropping down into a split, "but I intend on enjoying it," she gave a little jump to land cross-legged on his thigh.

_**Other dancers may be on the floorDear, but my eyes will see only youOnly you have that magic technique**_

_**When we sway I go weak, I go we**_ak

Scott brushed back her loose bangs with a chuckled, "I have an angel that craves sweets," he spun them across the dance floor, allowing Emilia to place her feet back onto the ground, "if sweet talk let me keep her, I will simply not stop," he declared. Another quick dip.

_**I can hear the sounds of violinsLong before it beginsMake me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

"Charming," Emilia murmured back, coming up to follow Scott's lead in a figure eight, "but I do prefer actions to words," she slid one hand into Scott's silky hair and pulled him down towards her, "especially," she breathed onto his lips, "since someone's spoiled me rotten,"

_**Make me thrill as only you know howSway me smooth, sway me nowMake me thrill as only you know how**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

Scott had no protest to her wordless suggestions, "It was my pleasure," he told Emilia breathlessly as he came to a stop.

"Mmhm," she purred back. Her hands dropped down to his to hold them, dark eyes told him all he needed to know as lights flashed off in the ballroom.

_**Sway me, sway me**_

_**Sway me now**_

"Much better," Emilia purred as she pulled Scott along with her onto their bed.


End file.
